Data logging may be performed using a transducer assembly and/or a measurement tool which includes one or more transducer assemblies. Pressure differences within or amongst transducer devices in a transducer assembly and/or in a measurement tool including one or more transducer assemblies may result in variations in the data obtained from the transducer devices.